The Final Reunion
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Totsuka membalas pelukan Mikoto dengan rengkuhan yang sama eratnya. Dia membiarkan Mikoto membawa kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang raja sementara ia sendiri melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Mikoto. Memeluknya dengan segenap kerinduan. "Selamat datang… Mikoto-san…" "Aku pulang… Totsuka…"


**.**

**.**

**The Final Reunion**

**K-Project © GoRa Project x GoHands Production**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), typo, short, etc…**

**.**

_Waktu melesat… tak menyisakan tempat untuk kebimbangan. Tak memberikan celah untuk berandai-andai. Kita semua, baik manusia maupun bukan, pada akhirnya tak pernah bebas dari kekangnya. Waktu selalu memaksa kita membuat pilihan. Dan kadang… pilihan itu menyakitkan._

_._

Reishi terdiam di balik meja kerjanya memandangi _puzzle_ baru-nya yang sudah nyaris selesai lagi. Kepingan-kepingan berjumlah ribuan itu masih tak lengkap di beberapa bagian, tapi Reishi malah sengaja berlambat-lambat mengerjakannya. Bahkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia hanya mengetukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang sama yang kini sedang dipegangnya ke meja. Bersikap seolah ia tidak tahu di mana kepingan itu seharusnya diletakan.

Dia tidak benar-benar fokus pada _puzzle_-nya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin di perguruan Ashinaka. Dengan tangannya dia sudah membunuh Mikoto. Dia tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Mikoto atau bencana untuk seluruh penduduk kota Shizume. Baik Reishi maupun Mikoto sendiri sudah sama-sama mengetahui pilihan apa yang seharusnya mereka ambil dan… Reishi benci pada fakta bahwa ia harus melakukan bagian yang kotor dan menyakitkan dari hasil pilihan mereka berdua.

…

**Hidup adalah 'pilihan' dan 'memilih'…**

**Sekalipun kadang pilihan yang ada hanya 'tak ada pilihan lain'**

…

_Waktu merangkak… memberi terlalu banyak detik untuk berduka. Seolah matahari terbit dan terbenam dalam periode lebih dari duapuluh empat jam. Kita semua, baik manusia maupun bukan, pada akhirnya tunduk di bawahnya. Membiarkan setiap detik lewat begitu lama. Jam pasir yang cepat kosong adalah mimpi. Waktu tak pernah cukup cepat. Terkadang…_

_._

Reishi merasakan dadanya sakit, sesak. Bukan rasa bersalah. Tapi kesedihan dan kemarahan. Keduanya membuncah bagai lahar dari gunung api. Memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga kini ia merasa sama sekali tak nyaman.

Kemarin ia pulang ke rumahnya dan membersihkan darah Mikoto dari sarung tangan dan seragamnya. Seharusnya dan itu memang ia lakukan.

Tapi satu rahasianya, ia sempat—untuk beberapa saat—ragu menghapus dan mencuci darah Mikoto yang menodai pakaian seragam kebanggakan pasukan klan biru dengan Reishi sebagai komandannya. Bukankah hanya itu yang Mikoto sisakan untuknya? Noda darah dan—Reishi merasa pedih menjalari sanubarinya tiap kali ia mengingat satu lagi pemberian Mikoto yang terakhir—permintaan maaf.

…

**Kesedihan membuat detik merangkak bagai tahun-tahun yang penuh kesesakan**

**Detik menjadi tak beda dengan dasawarsa, bahkan abad yang berjalan seratus tahun lamanya**

…

…

"_Janjiku sudah kutepati… Sudah waktunya aku menyusul Totsuka… tapi kau, Munakata… tetaplah hidup… Jaga kota ini…" Mikoto terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "…maafkan aku…"_

…

Reishi bahkan masih bisa merasakan seolah suara Mikoto yang kala itu begitu dekat ditelinganya terngiang lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. Tak ada rintihan sakit ataupun erang perih karena luka dari pedang Reishi yang menembus daging sang raja merah dan mengantar Mikoto ke pintu dunia yang ingin ia raih—dunia dimana Totsuka berada. Hanya ada ketenangan yang sempurna.

Heh, bahkan sebagai sesama raja, Reishi tahu ia masih kalah dari Mikoto.

Dan entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa menang dari Totsuka.

Seberapapun inginnya Reishi membuktikan bahwa seperti halnya Totsuka, ia pun membutuhkan Mikoto, Reishi tetap kalah. Mikoto memilih mengabaikannya dan semua larangannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya, tak peduli bahkan ketika _Sword of Damocles_ klan merah jadi taruhannya. Mikoto memilih untuk menyusul Totsuka dan ia pun tampaknya sengaja memilih Reishi untuk mengantarnya ke dunia sana. Sebab di sana hanya roh yang bisa mencapainya dan Reishi adalah satu-satunya yang mampu menjadi eksekutor bagi Mikoto.

Karena raja hanya bisa dibunuh oleh sesama raja.

…

**Bahkan ketika aku menjadi duka dalam sejarah hidupmu…**

**Bibirmu masih mampu mengeja 'maaf'…**

**Sebab kau benar dalam melihat apa yang tak bisa kuucapkan dalam untai kata…**

**Aku juga terluka…**

**...**

Reishi bersandar pada sofa _single_ di ruang kerjanya. Membiarkan otot punggung dan tulang belakangnya rileks barang sebentar. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum bergumam pelan. "Suoh…"

…

**Hanya gaung sunyi. **

**Tak ada respon maupun reaksi atas setiap silabel yang diucapkan. **

**Kekosongan yang ganjil.**

…

Mikoto tidak ingat lagi bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini. Di sebuah tempat dimana batas cakrawala dapat terlihat jelas. Tempat dimana mentari bersinar dengan cahaya bersahabat dan langit biru yang indah menaungi padang rumput tempat ia kini menginjakan kaki. Hal yang terkahir ia ingat adalah bagaimana seluruh anggota HOMRA menangis ketika mengebumikan tubuh jasmaniahnya di tempat yang bersisian dengan pusara Totsuka.

"Selamat datang…"

Bahkan tanpa perlu menolehpun, Mikoto tahu siapa pemilik suara hangat itu. Demi Tuhan! Itu suara yang tiap malam, kerap ia dengar dalam mimpinya. Suara yang ia rindukan terus menerus tanpa henti. Suara yang kadang ia khayalkan akan menyambutnya setiap kali ia kembali ke bar Kusanagi setelah selesai dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan sebagai pemimpin klan merah.

Itu suara yang selalu melagukan mimpi dan kedamaian sehingga kedua hal itu bisa mengalir dalam dirinya. Mengisi kekosongannya.

Meski ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Mikoto tetap menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

Totsuka ada di sana dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Mikoto. Atasan lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang yang senada. Dan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang khas. Jika saja saat itu Totsuka memiliki sayap, Mikoto bersedia bersumpah bahwa dia tengah melihat malaikat.

"…Mikoto-san…"

Mikoto meraih tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu dalam pelukan. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika mimpi, lantas bagaimana Mikoto menjelaskan kehangatan nyata dari tubuh yang kini berada dalam lingkar lengannya?

Tubuh itu hangat! Lembut dan sangat nyata. Seolah sensasi dingin yang pernah Mikoto rasakan saat terakhir kali memeluknya dalam perpisahan tak pernah ada; seolah kematian tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Tubuh itu adalah tubuh yang sangat ia kenal dan hafal bahkan sampai ke tiap inchi-nya.

"Totsuka…"

Mikoto merasa suaranya tercekik oleh keterkejutan dan haru. Padahal seharusnya tidak begini. Ia selalu tenang dalam menghadapi Totsuka, lantas mengapa kali ini ia menjadi demikian emosional?

…

**Seperti halnya bendungan yang pecah…**

**Kerinduan tertumpah begitu gamblang…**

**Polos… Tanpa kepura-puraan**

…

Totsuka membalas pelukan Mikoto dengan rengkuhan yang sama eratnya. Dia membiarkan Mikoto membawa kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang raja sementara ia sendiri melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Mikoto. Memeluknya dengan segenap kerinduan.

"Selamat datang… Mikoto-san…"

"Aku pulang… Totsuka…"

…

**Bukan tempat bukan pula ruang…**

**Karena hanya satu tempat untukku pulang…**

**Hangat pelukmu…**

…

Mikoto mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput sementara kedua lengannya melingkari Totsuka; memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mikoto-san. Aku tak bisa bergerak…"

"Diamlah…"

Totsuka hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

"Kubilang diam…"

"…"

Entah berapa lama Mikoto bertahan untuk diam dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati detik-detik yang berlalu saat Totsuka kembali padanya—atau mungkin lebih tepat detik-detik ia kembali pada Totsuka. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan ujung hidungnya masih dekat dengan bahu Totsuka, menikmati aroma khas Totsuka yang selalu membuatnya nyaman; wangi manis yang sudah beberapa lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Totsuka merilekskan tubuhnya dan menyadarkan sepenuhnya tubuhnya ke dada Mikoto yang bidang dan lebar. Membiarkan pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman itu kini menjadi tempat istirahatnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu… Mikoto-san…"

Totsuka dapat merasakan lengan yang melingkarinya—atau lebih tepatnya, memerangkapnya dengan sempurna—mengetat.

"Aku juga…"

Kata-kata itu mengirimkan kehangatan dalam hatinya.

…

**Pahitnya perpisahan…**

**Manisnya pertemuan kembali…**

**Sudah kukecap rasa keduanya…**

…

Sejujurnya, Totsuka ingin diam saja, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Mikoto-san?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau… memilih untuk berada di sini? Bersamaku?

Mikoto mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Totsuka itu. Baginya, keinginannya menyusul Totsuka adalah suatu yang wajar dan tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Ingin bersama yang dicintai adalah hal yang demikian wajar bukan? Seperti halnya matahari yang selalu terbit setiap pagi tanpa henti. Keinginan untuk bersama yang dicintai tak kan pernah teringkari.

"Karena aku mau… Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

Totsuka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilempar balik Mikoto. Tapi Totsuka memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Kau punya Munakata-san kan? Kenapa kau masih memilih berada bersamaku di sini, Mikoto-san?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan…"

Totsuka menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Aku tahu, Mikoto-san, kau mencintainya juga kan?"

Pertanyaan telak. Sikap Totsuka yang selalu _straight to the point_ memang terkadang selalu membuat Mikoto terdiam, bahkan kini setelah mereka berdua berada dalam fase kehidupan yang baru pun, satu hal itu tidak berubah.

"Tidak sebesar aku mencintaimu…"

"…pertanyaanku yang pertama belum terjawab…"

Mikoto melonggarkan pelukannya—membiarkan Totsuka bergerak lebih bebas. Kini pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik badan dan menatapnya sungguh-sungguh tepat di matanya. Saat kedua bola mata Mikoto menatap balik ke kedalaman tatapan dari mata Totsuka, Mikoto mendapati ketulusan di sana. Ketulusan bahwa sesungguhnya, Totsuka menginginkan hanya yang terbaik untuknya.

Tak ada tuntutan. Tak ada kecemburuan. Hanya ada keinginan tulus agar satu orang yang paling dicintainya benar-benar bahagia. Adanya ketulusan itu dan pertanyaan Totsuka yang sangat bertolak belakang, membawa Mikoto pada suatu kesimpulan: Totsuka tidak percaya bahwa berada bersama-sama dengan dirinya akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk Mikoto.

"Aku di sini karena aku ingin. Hanya itu… dan aku tidak menyesalinya…"

Totsuka tahu. Bagi Mikoto, kata-kata 'tidak menyesali' dapat berarti dia puas dengan pilihannya. Tapi… Totsuka masih menyimpan keraguan dalam hatinya. Kenapa harus bersama dia? Bukankah jika bersama-sama dengan Munakata, Mikoto masih akan bisa melihat semua kawan mereka di HOMRA? Dibandingkan hanya dengan berdua dengannya di sini, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?

"Tapi…"

Sebelum Totsuka menyelsaikan pertanyaannya, bibir Mikoto sudah mengunci miliknya. Menyapukannya dengan begitu lembut namun tegas. Sukses membuat Totsuka terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Sentuhan Mikoto yang terasa sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan lagi, kini memiliki efek berkali lipat pada dirinya. Totsuka dapat merasakan adanya gelenyar nyaman memenuhi dadanya. Walaupun ini bukan sentuhan yang baru, namun Mikoto selalu bisa menjadikan sensasi berbeda timbul dalam diri Totsuka setiap kali pemuda itu menerima sentuhannya.

"Akan tidak adil bagi Munakata jika aku tetap di sana, Totsuka…" ujar Mikoto pelan sambil mengusap lembut bibir Totsuka setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"…"

"Karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain lagi melebihi aku mencintaimu… sekalipun rasa itu ada seperti apa yang kurasakan pada Munakata, aku merasa… itu tak lebih dari pengalihan frustasiku… lagipula aku merasa bersalah jika mengkhianatimu."

…

**Semua ketulusan itu…**

**Lebih dari apa yang pernah kuminta… yang kuinginkan.**

**Bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianati itu semua?**

…

"Tapi Munakata-san bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menganggap itu pengkhianatan, Mikoto-san. Kau berhak bahagia setelah aku meninggalkanmu saat itu."

…

**Kamu yang kusayangi…**

**Bisakah kamu kabulkan satu pintaku…**

**Satu saja, hanya satu yang kuinginkan…**

**Agar kamu berbahagia…**

…

Mikoto sedikit kesal dengan pembicaraan stagnan yang kini terjadi antara dirinya dan Totsuka. Totsuka tak berhenti bertanya hal yang itu-itu lagi. Mikoto membencinya. Pertanyaan yang seolah mengisyaratkan Totsuka tidak suka bersamanya di sini. Mikoto tahu itu tidak mungkin, mustahil Totsuka tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Totsuka adalah pemuda paling jujur yang pernah Mikoto kenal dan ia tahu saat Totsuka berkata bahwa ia merindukan Mikoto, itulah kebenarannya. Tapi kesan itu tetap muncul.

"Nah, tuan pintar, sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya. Kau tidak bahagia sekarang? Bersamaku membuatmu susah?"

Mata Totsuka melebar mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada gusar oleh Mikoto itu. "Tentu saja tidak," bantah Totsuka tegas. "Berada bersamamu tentu membuatku senang, Mikoto-san. Tapi jika keinginan egoisku itu membuatmu susah, maka aku…"

Totsuka terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Totsuka adalah pemuda yang sederhana. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan akan ia lakukan, apa yang ia inginkan, maka hanya itu yang akan jadi fokus perhatiannya. Tapi kadang kesederhanaanya, membuat Totsuka bisa jadi sangat keras kepala. Bukan dalam artian yang jelek tentu saja. Hanya saja, saking simple-nya Totsuka, Mikoto merasa pemuda itu jadi sulit dimengerti. Selalu seperti itu.

Totsuka menginginkan Mikoto bahagia. Hanya itu saja fokusnya. Dan sekarang—Mikoto tahu—Totsuka tidak percaya diri bahwa dirinya bisa membuat Mikoto bahagia.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia Totsuka?"

"Tentu saja kebahagiaan Mikoto-san…"

"Nah… Sekarang aku bahagia. Titik."

Sekali lagi, Mikoto menarik Totsuka ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau harus lebih mempercayai dirimu sendiri, Totsuka."

Totsuka meringis pelan sambil balas memeluk erat lengan Mikoto. "Entahlah… Mempercayai Mikoto-san lebih mudah untukku…"

…

**Karena kau yang mengatakannya…**

**Semua terasa benar…**

**Sesederhana itu saja…**

…

"Kau sudah merencakannya kan?" tanya Totsuka lagi.

"Soal apa?"

"Aku bicara tentang Munakata-san…"

Mikoto terdiam. Totsuka memang selalu melihat yang terdalam dari dalam dirinya. Seperti halnya Kusanagi dan Reishi, Totsuka pun memahaminya.

"Ya. Dan Munakata tahu itu…" Mikoto tidak berbohong. Sebagai sesama raja, dia dan Reishi saling memahami satu sama lain. Saling membaca strategi dan emosi adalah bagian dari keseharian dua raja itu. Memahami satu sama lain adalah insting untuk keduanya, namun kadang memberikan pengertian itu sulit.

"Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kau tahu dia mencintaimu…"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau membahas Munakata terus? Jangan bilang kau suka dia juga, Totsuka…"

"Eh? Aku suka sih. Munakata-san kan baik…Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Yang ingin kukatakan: bukankah tidak adil membuat Munakata-san sebagai eksekutormu?"

Mikoto tidak lagi memperhatikan kalimat terakhir Totsuka. Pernyataan awal pemuda itu bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Reishi juga membuatnya cemburu. Aneh. Padahal Totsuka bisa merelakan Mikoto berbahagia dengan Reishi sepeninggal dirinya, akan tetapi Mikoto tidak tahan mendengar Totsuka mengatakan 'suka' pada orang selain dirinya. Walaupun itu Reishi; orang yang bisa masuk hitungan sebagai orang yang spesial baginya juga.

"Apa katamu, Totsuka?"

"Eh?"

Mikoto mendorong Totsuka hingga kini pemuda itu terbaring di bawahnya, beralaskan rumput hijau yang serupa permadani tanpa akhir. Mata Totsuka mengerjap beberapa kali karena kaget dengan tindakan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba itu. Mikoto balik memandang Totsuka dengan intens sementara satu tangannya berlari menyusuri rambut lembut Totsuka.

"Katakan kau suka Munakata dan aku akan membungkammu, Totsuka…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Totsuka tersenyum dan tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. "Tapi aku memang suka Munakata-san. Munakata-san memang spesial kan? Baik untukku maupun untukmu…?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya…"

Mikoto kembali mengunci bibir mungil Totsuka dengan bibirnya. Tak membiarkan pemuda itu lepas untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai dirasakannya Totsuka sudah menyerah dan lemas.

"King…"

"Jangan. Pernah. Ulangi. Kalimatmu. Tadi."

Mikoto memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari atas Totsuka dan membantu malaikatnya itu duduk lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka. Seperti bersaing lagi dengan Munakata di sini…"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahas itu lagi… Kita bahas hal lain ya, King?"

"Ya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal suka. Aku juga suka Kusanagi-san, An…"

Belum juga Totsuka menyelsaikan daftar orang yang disukainya di HOMRA, Mikoto sudah menutup mulut Totsuka dengan telapak tangannya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan kesal.

"Kau… mengerti tidak sih maksudku?"

"Huh… Soval afva, Khing?" Totsuka menjawab dengan suara tidak jelas karena telapak tangan Mikoto yang masih menghalanginya untuk bicara.

"Jangan katakan suka pada orang selain aku. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi jangan pernah bahas yang itu."

.

.

"Kapten…"

Reishi mengangkat pandangannya dari puzzlenya dan mendapati bawahannya, Awashima Seri, berdiri di depannya dengan setumpuk berkas baru yang menunggu untuk ditangani dan diperiksa.

"Fushimi sudah selesai mensortir dokumen-dokumen berkaitan dengan insiden di Ashinaka Gakuen. Anda tinggal memeriksanya…"

"Terima kasih, Awashima-kun. Akan kulihat berkas-berkas itu. Sementara itu, bisa siapkan teh untukku?"

"Baik…"

Selepas kepergian Awashima untuk menyiapkan teh sebagaimana yang Reishi perintahkan, Reishi menatap ke arah luar jendela di kamar kerjanya. Pemandangan yang bisa. Kota Shizume yang damai. Bahkan kelewat damai. Hanya sedikit hiruk pikuk kota yang biasa; kemacetan, ramainya orang berlalu lalang.

Hal terakhir yang Mikoto minta untuk ia jaga—setelah ia gagal menjaga sang raja merah.

"Suoh…" Reishi bergumam pelan. "Kalau itu yang bisa kulakukan… maka akan aku lakukan…"

"Anda bilang apa, kapten?"

Awashima yang baru saja kembali dengan nampan berisikan teh Jepang dan kudapan tradisional yang sesuai kesukaan Reishi, bertanya dengan nada bingung. Jarang-jarang ia melihat kaptennya dengan ekspresi selembut itu.

"Bukan apa-apa… hanya bergumam pada diriku sendiri…" ucap Reishi sambil bangkit berdiri. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau panggil Fushimi-kun untuk bergabung dalam acara minum teh hari ini…"

"Baik…"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

What's with that cheesy ending?

Saya sendiri sebagai author agak kurang puas sama karya ini dibanding dua pendahulunya, mungkin karena ketagihan nulis angst makanya yang rada-rada normal jadi terasa kurang gimana gitu… pendek pula…. Astaga!

Dan… ada yang mau bantu saya mikir… kenapa Reishi mau ikut nyari pembunuh Totsuka? Saya masih tanda tanya sebenernya. Dibilang urusan klan yah… itu kan urusan klan merah aja. Buktinya yang lain-lain nggak ikut campur. Cuma Reishi aja. Iya nggak sih?

Review selalu ditunggu…

Salam sayang buat pembaca,

-Yuki-


End file.
